


Cursed

by Sams_Sass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Sam Winchester/Reader, F/M, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Protective Sam Winchester, Reader Loves Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Loves Reader, Sam Winchester in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 20:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Sass/pseuds/Sams_Sass
Summary: You are cursed by a witch, can you and Sam save you?
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

You ran through the house, trying to be quiet. Your hands were holding your gun, loaded with witch-killing bullets. You rounded a corner and charged into the room, holding your gun steady in front of you. She knew. Her hand flew out in front of her, and you went flying against the wall, your gun dropping to the floor.

“Sorte maledicas!” She screamed as she threw something into a bowl, causing smoke to blow into your face. You coughed and thrashed your head back and forth, trying to cover your mouth with your sleeve. Suddenly, your stomach was rolling in pain, and your head began to pound. Sam ran into the room and shot the witch dead. You immediately fell to the floor, still in pain. You tried to stand, but Sam was there to carry you. His strong hands holding you with both power and care. He was whispering words of encouragement to you as his feet carried you with haste to the impala. Dean was waiting with the engine running. Sam didn’t hesitate to bring you into the front seat with him, laying you across his lap. His fingers brushed your hair back away from your face, and his lips kissed your hands lightly.

“I got you, baby.” He pressed his forehead against yours and swallowed thickly, licking his lips.

“Sam.” Your voice was weak.

“Shh. I’m not going to let anything happen to you. You’re my world, baby. I am going to take good care of you.” He was trying to hold his emotions in, and it was evident in his voice.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean busted into the bunker, holding the door open for Sam to carry you in. He laid you down on the library table, checking your whole body for injuries. Seeing nothing, he began to mix the herbs in a counterspell. He held your head when he put the cup to your lips, helping you drink. You swallowed the liquid and felt immediate relief.

“Thank you, Sam.” You raised your hand to Sam’s cheek and smiled at him. He closed his eyes and took a step toward you, wrapping his arms around you.

“Y/N. I could never lose you; you’re the love of my life.” He leaned his head down and captured your lips in his. Bending his knees slightly, he picked you up and pulled you into his chest. His tongue brushed your lower lip, your mouth opening to him. His hands slid under your shirt, caressing your skin. You moaned and opened your mouth wider. Your leg slipped, and you fell slightly, you yelped, and your teeth sunk into Sam’s lip. He groaned in pain and pulled away from you. His brow furrowed, eyebrows coming together; he placed you on the floor and touched his bleeding lip. You both looked at each other, confused, before you started apologizing.

“Sam, oh my God. I am so sorry.” You grabbed his hand and checked out his lip. 

“Y/N, it's ok. We all get too into it sometimes.” He laughed lightly. He took a step towards you as you went to turn and get him a washcloth. You missed the first step and your ankle twisted from the pressure. Your knee gave out, and you fell onto your face.

“What the fuck?” You said, turning over and raising to your elbows, your eyes met Sam’s. Sam pulled his eyebrows together again, and he was staring at you with wide eyes. He quickly gathered his composure and came to help you to your feet. You tried to put pressure onto your ankle and immediately groaned in pain, falling slightly against him. Sam picked you up and carried you to the infirmary room, placing you onto the bed and searching through the cabinets. He pulled up the pant leg of your jean and took your sock off. He ran his fingers over your ankle and put slight pressure on some places, making you wince.

“I don’t think it's broken, just sprained. I’m going to have to wrap it, and you’re going to have to take it easy for a few days.” He said, turning to grab the bandage. You nodded and let out an annoyed sigh as you watched Sam’s long and nimble fingers work the bandage around your foot and ankle. It always amazed you that he was able to be so gentle while also being so strong. He stopped halfway through and looked up from where he was kneeling in front of you, and began to unwrap the bandage.

“What are you doing?” You asked, leaning forward slightly.

“I think you should bathe first. Then I will put the bandage on.” He had a mischievous look in his eye, and Sam turned the left side of his mouth into a smirk.

“You are full of good ideas.” You ran your fingers through his hair and licked your bottom lip. He stood, grabbing you along the way. Your legs wrapped around his hips again, and his hands came to hold your thighs. His eyes looked into yours, and you both smiled at each other. You snuggled into his chest as he walked down the hallway and into the bathroom.

“Can you stand at all?” He asked, placing you tentatively on the floor.

“I think so.” You answered, standing on one foot. You lowered the toes of your injured foot to the ground and balanced on just the ball of your foot. Glancing up at him, you nodded. He moved over to the tub and turned the water on, finding the right temperature to let it fill. He smiled as he walked back over to you and placed his hands on your hips, once again letting them glide under your shirt. Your breathing quickened, and your lips parted slightly. Sam’s eyes darkened and gave his head a flick upwards, signaling for you to raise your arms. You did as instructed, and Sam lifted your shirt over your head, then unhooked your bra. His hands moved over your skin as he dropped to his knees again. His lips left open mouth kisses all over your stomach as his hands undid the button on your jeans and pulled them down your legs. His fingers were like flames dancing along your thighs, hooking into the elastic of your panties, rubbing over your clothed core. Your head lolled back, and a breathy moan left your lips; your fingers were in Sam’s hair. His mouth was running over you, your knees bent slightly to give him better access, and you lost your balance. A shocked “oh” left your mouth as your arms shot out and your body crumpled into Sam’s. Your knees hit the tile hard, and you yelped in pain, your eyes closing.

“Baby, what’s going on?” Sam asked, gathering you in his arms and rubbing your knees.

“I don’t know. I keep getting hurt.” You were confused, scared, and slightly pissed. You didn’t know why this was all happening, and you were already tired of being in pain. “Maybe I just need a good night's sleep?” You offered, letting your eyes drift to Sam’s.

“Yeah, maybe. Let's get you cleaned up, and then we will get you to bed.” He hooked his hands under your arms and once again helped you up. You took your panties off, and he undressed completely. Sam was beautiful; aside from his gorgeous face, he had long and lean muscles and tanned skin. His shoulders were broad and his hips narrow. His strong arms wrapped around you once again, and you pressed your hands against his hot skin. He led you to the tub and helped you climb in before settling in behind you. You leaned against him and let the water relax your muscles and pain away. His hands were running down your arms and up your torso, leaving goosebumps in their wake. He helped you lay back, even more, getting your hair wet. He grabbed the shampoo and squirted some in his hands, his fingers working the soap into your scalp. You moaned slightly as he ran his fingers into your hair from the base of your neck and massaged your scalp. His fingers moved from your hair to your neck, working your muscles slightly before they grazed your shoulders. His strong hands worked all the tension you were holding there; he then helped you lean back again to wash the shampoo out. He grabbed conditioner and ran it through the ends of your hair before twisting the strands together and laying them across your right shoulder, allowing you to rest on his chest again. He took your body wash and dipped a washcloth into the warm water. He ran the warm and soapy cloth all along your skin, not leaving any part untouched. Your whole body was throbbing with Sam’s touch driving you crazy. After you rinsed your skin, his lips left a trail of kisses along your neck and shoulders. You were squirming in his touch, looking for relief, when he suddenly spoke.

“Do you want to know what I love most about your body?” He said as his lips pressed into the crown of your head.

“I can take a wild guess.” You giggled. His chest rumbled as he chuckled with you.

“As much as I love being inside there, I love this freckle the most.” He touched a freckle that laid against your skin.

“Why?” You were staring at his finger, twirling around the freckle.

“When we first met, that vamp hunt in Dodge City, I was watching you swing your machete and kill vamp after vamp, your shirt moved, and I saw this freckle. I had already thought you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, and then I saw you kick ass, but then I saw this freckle on your smooth skin that begged me to touch it. There is something about it that brings me back to seeing you for the first time. Something about it that whenever I see it or touch it…I get to relive the memory.” He was looking away now, lost in his own feelings. You turned around so you could straddle his lap and placed your hands on his cheeks.

“When I first saw you, I knew that you were going to be someone who meant a lot to me. I had no idea how fast or how hard I would fall in love with you, but I knew you were the one. You are so important; you mean everything to me. I love you, Sam Winchester.” You said, looking deep into his eyes and not letting go. He took a deep breath and placed one hand on your neck, letting his thumb run over your jaw while his fingers twisted into your hair.

“I love you so much, Y/N.” He was smiling now, holding you with his massive arms.

You two finished your bath, and he helped you out of the tub, making sure you were steady before he let go and got towels for the both of you. You both dried off; Sam gathered you in his arms once more and carried you into the bedroom where he placed you on the bed. He dressed in pajama bottoms and a large T-Shirt before getting his pajamas out of the dresser. He pulled the pants up over your legs, leaving small kisses on your skin; you pulled on your pajama top. Then, he once again knelt in front of you and pulled up your pant leg so he could wrap your ankle. When he was done, he placed a gentle kiss on the bandage and climbed onto the bed. You wrapped yourself into him and closed your eyes, feeling the exhaustion wash over you.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

You woke tangled in Sam, his breath fanning across the sensitive skin of your neck as his large arms pulled you tightly into him. You wiggled slightly to shimmy your way out of his body. He rolled on his back but remained sleeping. You got out of bed and limped into the kitchen; you were getting the coffee on when you lost your footing, sending a mug into the ground. The shards spread outward in every way; you tried to jump back slightly and landed on your bad ankle. You fell into the shards, slicing your hand open.

“Sam!” You screamed from where you were sitting. Sam came running into the kitchen, eyes wild and gun in hand. He looked over the entire room before his eyes landed on you. The blood was beginning to drip onto the floor now, and your hand wouldn’t stop shaking. He came over and crouched down beside you at the same time Dean raced into the room. Dean's eyes landed on you and his brother, and his face turned from hard and emotionless to one of genuine concern. Once again, Sam picked you up and brought you into the infirmary, flicking his head for Dean to follow.

“What the hell is happening to me, Sam? I can’t do anything without hurting myself.” You were really upset now, eyes full of unshed tears as you looked helplessly at him.

“It has to be the witch, Y/N; maybe it was more advanced magic than we thought.” He was looking at your hand, the shard of mug still stuck in it.

“You gave her something to counter it,” Dean said, coming to stand close to you and place a reassuring hand on your shoulder.

“I did, but this is three injuries in less than 24 hours. I am not sure what else to think.” Sam gingerly pulled the shard from your wound while holding your hand in place. You closed your eyes and let out a gasp of pain.

“We can look into the spell once you're all stitched up,” Dean said, giving you a small smile. “See what we can do to stop it.” You nodded up at him and let out a small breath, still in pain.

“Dean.” You looked up at him.

“Yeah?”

“Whiskey.” That was all you said back. Dean immediately turned around and grabbed the closest bottle, unscrewing the top before handing it to you. You took a chug and let it rest against your thigh. Sam grabbed the bottle and poured it over your wound, making you scream. You ripped the bottle out of his hands, chugging more of it down. Sam cleaned and stitched your wound. You kept wincing, you were trying to be brave and not show how much it hurt, but you were so scared. Dean came and sat in front of you on the bed.

“Remember the time Sam fell through the floor of that shitty old barn?” Dean didn’t even finish the question before he started laughing.

“Oh my God, yes! He fell through the top part there and landed in all that hay. The sound he made!” You were laughing now too.

“He smelt so bad, covered in shit, and God knows what.” Dean let out a loud belly laugh; you reached forward and placed your hand on his shoulder. The two of you laughed together as Sam finished stitching your hand, rolling his eyes and trying to hide his smile. He rubbed antibacterial gel along the cut and wrapped your hand in gauze.

“We will have to change these frequently, and you are going to have to be really careful with your hand.” Sam was in his serious mode now. You smiled at him and nodded.

“Thank you, Sam.” You cupped your injured hand in your lap. “And thank you to Dean for the distraction.”

“Anytime,” Dean said.

“Always.” Sam nodded and placed a stray piece of hair behind your ear. He helped you stand up, and you wobbled your way into the kitchen with Sam’s assistance. Dean made eggs and bacon as Sam made coffee. After breakfast, Sam helped you into the library to look at the lore on the spell cast on you. The two of you poured over books and websites, trying to find anything.

“Uh oh.” You said, staring at the page.

“What is it?” Sam came over and stood behind you, looking at the page too.

“I’m cursed.” You said, looking up at him. His eyebrows came together, and he leaned forward, reading the full text.

“Oh my God.” He laid a hand on your shoulder and spun your chair around so he could crouch in front of you. “Hey, baby, we are going to figure this out, ok? I am never going to let anything happen to you. I will do whatever I have to do to protect you.” His hands were on either side of your face, his panicked eyes holding yours. You couldn’t speak, so you just nodded and tried to steady your breathing. He pulled you into his chest and let you cry as he whispered soft “I love you”s and “It’s gonna be ok”s into your ear. You were dying if this curse wasn’t broken, and soon, you would die. You curled yourself tighter into Sam and let the sadness take you.


	2. Cursed 2

You were sitting at the library table; Sam was next to you with a spellbook in front of him. His long fingers turned the pages, desperately looking for the answer. It had been about five hours since you learned that you had a curse. Bad luck. That was your name now; soon, everything you touched would turn sour. Every move you made would end in pain and agony. You were lost in this feeling of total helplessness. You were going to find misery and distress in every aspect of your life until a fatal injury finally took you out. Your eyes watered once again, and you bowed your head, sniffling.

“Hey.” Sam wrapped you into his arms and pulled you tightly into him. His smell invaded your nose; you wrapped your arms around his neck and nuzzled your face into his shoulder. Savoring every moment you had with him.

“I am so scared, Sam.” You finally said the words you had been holding back since you read the page.

“I know, baby, but I will do anything to protect you. I will give my life for yours.” Your eyes shot open, and you pushed away from him slightly, looking into his eyes.

“No, you will not, Samuel Winchester. If I can’t spend the rest of my life with you, I don’t want to live. Do not ever say that again. No one is going to die. We are going to figure this out, and we are going to be happy. You and me, forever.” He was crying now too, he nodded and lowered his head.

“I can’t lose you.” He whispered.

“And I can’t lose you.” You said, pressing your forehead to his. You stayed like that for an amount of time, just holding each other. Dean walked into the room, and you two lifted your heads to look at him.

“Hey, I got a hold of Cas. He will be here in about an hour.” Dean was scared too. You reached out your hand, and he walked over, taking it in his. You rested your body into his chest and closed your eyes.

“Thank you, Dean.” His breathing quickened, and his hand ran down your hair. His lips pressed to the top of your head, and he pulled away, clearing his throat.

“We should all eat something.” He said, walking towards the kitchen.

“He’s right; you need to stay strong.” Sam nodded and helped you off the table. He held your hips as you limped into the kitchen and took a seat at the table. Dean placed a sandwich in front of your face and a glass of water. You took some bites of the sandwich, letting the food fill you. You were about halfway through when you hiccupped and swallowed at the same time. The food fell into your airway, and your hands went around your throat, coughing desperately. You tried to breathe but couldn’t, and your eyes went wide with panic. Sam dropped his food and grabbed you, standing you up with him. He placed his fists on your stomach and began to give you the Heimlich. Your face started turning colors, and your heart raced in your chest. With one hard thrust from Sam, the food came shooting out of your mouth onto the floor. Your body crumpled into itself; Sam caught you. He sat down at the table and placed you onto his lap, stroking your hair. Your chest rose and fell in large, heavy breaths. Your eyes were watery, and your stomach and ribs hurt. Dean walked over and knelt in front of you and Sam; he lifted your hand off your lap and kissed it. Sam and Dean made eye contact, a look of terror in each of their eyes.

Sam laid you to rest on the couch as he and Dean cleaned up the kitchen. 

“Dean…if she…if she-.” Sam was broken; he was searching his brother's face for hope. He was terrified.

“Hey man, that’s not gonna happen, ok. We will figure this out, just like we always do. Y/N isn’t going anywhere. She’s staying right here with you.” Dean placed his hands on his brother's shoulders and looked him in the eye. Sam’s hazel eyes were clouded with tears, his shoulders and hands shaking slightly. He nodded and placed one hand on Dean’s arm. The bunker door opened, and Cas walked down the stairs. Dean went to greet him, and Sam went to fetch you off the couch. Your eyes were staring straight ahead, face blank as tears stained your cheeks. Sam grabbed your hand and placed it over his heart, letting you feel it beat. You made eye contact with him and reached for him; he easily lifted you into his arms and carried you into the library, placing you on the table once again. Cas walked over to you; his eyes were heavy. He placed his fingers on your forehead and looked away, concentrating. You felt the familiar tingle in your body whenever he healed you, but it ended abruptly. Cas looked at you, then at the boys, concern written all over his face.

“I can’t heal her.” His voice was soft and heavy with defeat.

“What do you mean?” Sam placed his hands on your shoulders.

“It’s the curse. It won't allow her to be healed by any force.” He grabbed your hand and looked into your eyes. “I’m sorry, Y/N. I want to help you, but I simply can’t.” He was angry. You nodded and looked away, brushing your hair behind your ear.

“It’s ok, Cass; I know you would if you could.” Your voice was thick with emotion.

“What would you like to do no, Y/N?” Sam asked you. You turned your head, pressing your nose into his. You smiled slightly and took a long breath in.

“I want to spend time with you.” You said. “All of you.” You looked at Dean and Cass. Dean and Cass smiled lightly at you; Sam let out a breath through a smile as well. He pulled your face to his and kissed you fully and passionately. The four of you retired to the living room and watched your favorite funny movie. You let yourself laugh at all the jokes until you held your sides and completely lost in the feeling. Sam made you a smoothie which he watched you drink like a hawk. The two of you then said goodnight to Dean and Cas. You held each of them with all your might and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek. Sam kept his hands on your hips as you wobbled to your bedroom. You collapsed on the bed, wiggling up to the pillows. Sam laid next to you, wrapping an arm around your shoulders and pulling you into his chest. You looked up at him and kissed his lips, letting your mouth open to him.

“Make love to me, Sam.” You propped yourself up on your elbow and ran your fingers through his hair. He answered by wrapping his arms around you and rolling on top of you. His mouth dominated yours as moans and whimpers left your mouth. Sam’s eyebrows came together, his hands covering your skin. He removed your shirt and left your mouth to kiss your jaw and neck.

“You’re so beautiful, Y/N. I can never get enough of you.” His tongue moved across the top of your breasts, his stubble tickling the sensitive skin. You unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off of his smooth skin. Running your fingertips over his muscles. Your back arched into him, his hands splaying over your rib cage. His lips ran over your nipple, bringing it to a bud. His hands slid down your body, his fingers slipped into the waistband of your pants and pulled them down your legs. He moved lower down your body to lift your legs and wrap them around his shoulders. He then moved back up to your breasts and worked each of your nipples until your hips were rolling on their own and your breath was heavy and fast. He kissed your stomach and licked under the elastic of your panties. His teeth grabbed the fabric between them, and he moved all the way down your body, pulling your panties with him. He left open mouth, kisses up your leg, and settled himself in front of your core.

“I got you, baby; I’m going to take care of you.” He whispered before his mouth covered you. His tongue slid through your folds to circle your clit. Your moans filled the room with his breathing. Your legs were hanging over his shoulders again, and his hands were on your hips, holding them in place. Your fingers dug into his hair, pulling a low moan from Sam that traveled throughout your body. He brought you to your peak, your body throbbing. He sucked on your clit one final time, and the pressure building inside of you broke, your body filled with pleasure. You didn’t have the time to come down from your high before Sam slammed into you. You weren’t sure when he took his pants off, but you could really care less. He kissed you passionately as he pushed himself all the way inside you. When Sam was this deep, it was hard to breathe. He slowly rocked his hips into yours. He ran one of his hands up your forearm to tangle his fingers in yours. His other hand then took your injured hand in his, and he raised both your hands above your head. His skin moved over yours; he was so close it was overwhelming. His knees were spread wide, pumping deeply into you. His face fell into the crook of your neck, his teeth marking the smooth skin. He pulled out of you and sat up, sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed. He lifted you and sat you onto his lap, slowly lowering you onto him. Your legs crossed behind his waist; it was your turn to rock your hips now.

“Let me know if I hurt you.” His face was level with yours.

“No, baby, you feel so good.” You smiled at him before you both fell into a passion again. Sam’s hand traveled down your body to roll your clit with his thumb. Your head fell back in immense pleasure, your mouth open and eyes closed. Sam leaned forward, kissing and licking your neck and chest, holding the back of your head with his large hand. Your orgasm spread through you, clenching around Sam.

“Y/N.” He came inside you, filling you. You both fell together against the pillows once again, fast breaths and beating hearts.

“I love you.” You held his face in your hands.

“I love you so god damn much, Y/N.” His fingers were splayed over your back, holding you against him.

“Thank you, that was amazing.” Your skin was still crawling as you completely came down from your high.

“It really was,” Sam said with a small chuckle. Sam got up, put on his boxers, and got a washcloth with warm water. He sat on the edge of the bed and placed the washcloth on your core, letting the warmth relax the muscles and skin. The two of you fell into a deep slumber, curled into each other.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

You woke because of your full bladder. You groaned and moved out of the bed, limping into the bathroom. You relieved yourself and stood up to make your way back to bed. You opened the door to your bedroom, and your foot slid slightly on the cold wood. Your arms flew out, and a shocked gasp left your mouth. You fell to the floor and heard the crack of your head against the wood. You groaned loudly, trying to wake Sam. You moved your hand and touched the back of your head, feeling the sticky heat of the blood. Your hand slammed onto the floor, blackness encroaching on your vision.

Sam shot up in bed to a pounding sound. His eyes adjusted to the dark, and he saw a form on the floor; he frantically stood and raced to you. His hands covered your forehead, feeling the clammy skin. He stood and turned the light on, crouching down next to you again. He lifted your head and saw the blood matting your hair. He grabbed one of his flannels and slipped it on your naked body before running into the infirmary with you. He laid you down on the bed on your stomach, rechecking your pulse. He ran to the bathroom and grabbed the electric razor, buzzing off a small section of hair where the wound was. He took a cloth and wiped up the blood, his hands working diligently to stitch the area. When he was done, he took a step back and gathered you into his arms once again. He looked over your bruised body. Your wrapped ankle, bruised and swollen knees, scarred hand, and now stitched scalp. Sam rocked the two of you back and forth, his mind racing. He couldn’t lose you; he had to figure something out. That’s where Cas found him; you laid across Sam’s lap as he cried over you. Cas walked over to Sam and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Is she going to be ok?” He asked when Sam looked at him.

“I hope so, Cas; she’s my everything. I can’t go on without her.” Sam traced your face with his fingers and swallowed thickly.

“I know, Sam. You won't have to be without her. We are going to figure this out.” Cas made eye contact with Sam. Sam nodded and looked back down at him. He laid you back down on the bed and kissed your forehead. He got you a few ibuprofen and a glass of water for when you woke and went to the library with Cas.

Your eyes fluttered open. You immediately noticed the pounding in your head, raising a hand to your forehead. You squinted your eyes and tried to lift your head, moaning slightly. Turning, you saw the pills and water. You took them and tried to sit up, letting your legs dangle off the side of the bed. You touched the back of your head, feeling the bald skin and stitches. Sighing, you gingerly lowered yourself off the bed and limped into the library to find Sam. A pile of books surrounded him; he still hadn’t gotten dressed, sitting there in just his boxers. He looked up the second he heard you; his eyes were red and puffy. You knew he had been crying. He stood and wrapped his arms around you, holding you so tight you thought you might snap.

“Thanks for the stitch.” You mumbled against his skin.

“Sorry I had to shave your hair; I didn’t want to stitch it into the wound.” His hands were rubbing your back now, making you feel a little better.

“It will grow back.” You shrugged your shoulders. He pulled away slightly before helping you sit in the chair next to him.

“Are you hungry?” He asked after you were comfortable.

“Honestly, yeah.” You said.

“I’ll go make you a smoothie.” He smiled weakly and went into the kitchen. Cas and Dean walked into the library; you smiled up at them with sad eyes. Dean had a bucket in his hand with bloody clothes in it.

“Thanks for cleaning that.” You said, gesturing towards the bucket.

“No problem, just glad you are ok.” He walked over to you and placed a hand on your shoulder, his eyes filled with uncertainty. You placed your hand over his and tried to give him a reassuring look. Sam walked back into the room and placed the smoothie in front of you. You basically chugged it and wiped your mouth with your sleeve.

“Let's get dressed; it will probably make both of us feel better.” You said, reaching your hand out to Sam so he could help you.

“Yeah, and me.” Dean agreed to go to get his own breakfast. You and Sam cleaned yourselves up and got dressed for the day. You only fell once, and Sam was right there to catch you; it was becoming painfully obvious that you would need to be next to someone at all times. Awesome. You walked back into the library, and Sam sat down to start reading again. You placed your hands on his shoulders, standing behind him.

“Hey, reading the same thing over and over isn’t going to help.” You said, letting your chin rest against his shoulder.

“I don’t know what else to do, Y/N, and I have to do something.” He kept his eyes forward, refusing to look at you. You cupped his face and pulled his face to look into yours.

“Be with me, Sam. That’s all I want.” You ran your thumb along his jaw, feeling the tension he was holding there. You looked into his eyes until he nodded and stood up from the table.

“Let's play a game.” You limped over to where you kept all the board games and pulled out “Clue.” “Come on! It will be fun!” You giggled and smiled at Sam.

“Sure, Y/N, we can play Clue.” Sam was looking at you with so much love on his face. You set up the pieces as Sam went to get Dean and Cas. They came back into the library, and you all sat down to play the game.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“I believe it was Colonel Mustard, with the rope, in the kitchen!” You shouted, laughing loudly.

“I have this condiment man that you speak of,” Cas said with a serious face. Sam pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head slightly. Dean ran a hand down his face, looking at Cas with an incredulous look.

“Cas, you're just supposed to show her, not tell her. Now we all know.” Dean tried to explain for about the sixth time now. You were laughing so hard, your breath coming in short gasps as a snort left your mouth. Sam and Dean’s heads shot up at the same time to stare at you. The two of them then fell into a fit of laughter as well. Cas smiled slightly, clearly not understanding the situation fully. When the three of you settled down, you resumed the game.

“Alright, alright, alright. I believe it was Professor Plum, with the revolver, in the ballroom.” Dean looked around with wide eyes.

“I do not have any of those cards, although Sam has this fruit professor.” Cas nodded toward Sam while making eye contact with Dean.

“Holy shit, Cas.” Dean couldn’t contain it anymore and grabbed Cas’s cards.

“I believe that is cheating,” Cas said as Dean marked off all of Cas’s cards onto his note sheet. Your mind began to race, and your heartbeat quickened. That was it! An idea sparked in your mind, and it was crazy, but crazy worked from time to time.

“That’s it!” You said, placing your cards on the table and looking at Sam. “I have to cheat, Death!”


	3. Cursed 3

“What the hell do you mean ‘cheat death?” Sam was pissed; he was fully facing you in his chair, shoulders squared, and eyes squinted.

“The curse is broken when I die, right? So if I die, the curse will be lifted.” You were speaking softly, trying not to convey too much emotion.

“No.” That was all Sam said back.

“We don’t know that Y/N, you could just die, or you could come back with the curse still on you.” Dean was leaning forward now, too, trying to be the voice of reason besides his brother's fierce emotions. Cas’s face was concentrated and scrunched slightly. He looked as if he was deep in thought.

“What is it, Cas?” You asked, tilting your head slightly.

“I think you may be right, Y/N.” His eyes moved to yours.

“What the hell, Cas!” Sam’s hand came down hard on the table, making you jump slightly, and Dean sits back in his chair. “I said, no.” He stood up abruptly, causing the chair to squeak against the floor, and walked down the hallway to your bedroom. You took a deep breath and gave Cas a thankful look. You stood and limped down the hallway to your room. You closed your eyes and sent up a small prayer to whoever was listening. You turned the knob and walked into the room, letting your gaze find Sam. He was sitting on the bed, his head in his hands as fast but heavy breaths filled his lungs. You made your way to the bed, sitting down next to him, placing your hand on his back. He stiffened under your touch but turned his head slightly in your direction.

“I’m sorry, baby. I am so sorry that it has come to this.” You leaned your head against his shoulder. You were suddenly feeling a little dizzy.

“It’s not your fault, Y/N; this is just all so much for me. I am so scared.” He took one of your hands in his and brought it up to his mouth, leaving kisses on your skin.

“I am scared too, Sam. Let's both just think about this for a little bit, ok? Let's not make any decisions until we calm down.” You picked your head up and lifted the hand that wasn’t trapped within Sam’s to run your fingers through his hair. Sam closed his eyes and turned his body towards yours, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you tightly into him. You felt a little lightheaded; maybe you were hungry? You didn’t feel hungry at all, but you hadn’t eaten in a while and thought maybe you should.

“I love you.” He said into the crook of your neck, his nose sliding up your neck to nuzzle your jaw.

“I love you, too.” You giggled as his breath tickled your skin, making your hair move with his breathing.

“What would you like to do now?” He played with the ends of your hair, letting the strands move between his fingers.

“I’m hungry.” You answered, laughing slightly and leaning back slightly to look into his handsome face. “Well, I actually don’t feel so hungry, but I should eat.” Sam nodded, letting the left side of his mouth turn up in a small smile before he gathered you into his arms to carry you into the kitchen. He placed you in a chair at the table while he turned to cut the fruit and veggies to go in the blender. You ran your hand across your forehead, feeling even dizzier now. Your lips parted, and you licked them, desperate for hydration as your mouth went dry. Sam placed the smoothie in front of you, grabbing it. You downed it quickly.

“Are you ok?” He asked, using his thumb and pointer finger to lift your chin up so he could look at your face.

“Yeah, can you get me a cold glass of water?” You blinked your eyes hard; Sam made a confused face but nodded and got you the water. You drank some, feeling the cold liquid slide down your throat. It made you feel slightly better, but you still felt weird.

“Baby, you're making me nervous.” Sam knelt beside you, looking up into your face.

“I think I just need to shower and go to sleep.” You wiped your forehead again and felt the small beads of sweat forming.

“Ok, let's get you cleaned up.” Sam picked you up and brought you into the bathroom; he helped you to balance as you got undressed. He then picked you up again and placed you on the sink counter so he could take off the bandage around your ankle. He then helped you to get under the water, letting it fall over your skin. Sam stood behind you, holding you up. Your head lolled back against his chest, and his hands ran soap suds across your stomach and chest. Your heart rate felt really fast, and the dizziness was only getting worse. Your breath started to come in and out faster and faster, and your eyes felt heavy. Suddenly you felt the cold tile press against the skin of your back as Sam pushed you against the wall, holding your face in his large hand. He quickly turned the water off and stepped out of the shower with you. Running into the room to lay you onto the bed, you were only vaguely aware of what was happening. Everything around you was fading quickly as you tried to open your eyes. You heard drawers opening and shutting; you could feel your limbs being pulled slightly as fabric ran over your skin. You were so tired…you couldn’t help it…you let yourself fall into the blackness.

Sam ran with you in his arms through the bunker. Your skin was clammy and pale. You felt hot, feverish, and sweat was pooling against your hairline. Your breathing was shallow, and your pulse was thin but fast.

“Dean! Cas!” He screamed as he made his way into the infirmary. He laid you down on the bed and looked over your entire body. When he got to your hand, he stopped in his tracks. Dean and Cas tumbled together through the doorway, their eyes immediately fell to you. Sam was holding your injured hand in his, his face in a state of shock and horror. He removed the bandage that he had just changed that morning, and a small breath exited his lungs.

“Sam, what is it?” Dean asked, coming to stand next to his brother. When he saw the wound, he, too, wore a look of horror on his face.

“It’s gangrene,” Sam said bluntly.

“How could it get this bad this fast? It was fine just this morning.” Dean asked.

“The curse,” Cas answered, looking at the wound now too. “It’s starting to rot her from the inside out.” He and Dean shared a look of terror as Sam just stared at your face, tears filling his eyes. He knelt beside the bed and laid his head against your chest; large and choking sobs left his throat. Dean and Cas walked away for a moment.

“We need a witch,” Cas said when they were out of earshot.

“He will freak out if I call her,” Dean said sternly.

“He can’t lose her, Dean. He can’t lose Y/N.” Cas looked him in the eye and tried to convey how little time they really had.

“Ok. Ok, I’ll call her.” Dean agreed and walked away.

Sam’s hands ran over your skin; he couldn’t breathe or take his eyes off your face. Cas placed a bowl with cold water and a washcloth on the table next to the bed.

“Thank you,” Sam said, still looking at you. Cas didn’t respond; he only laid a hand on Sam’s shoulder, squeezing lightly before walking away. Sam dragged the cold cloth over your forehead and down your neck. He frequently checked your pulse and lowered his head to your mouth to check your breathing. His heart was sinking in his chest, and he had no idea what to do.

\----------------------------------------

There was a knock on the bunker door about two hours after Sam took Y/N into the infirmary. Dean opened the door for Rowena and tried to catch her up to speed.

“She was hit with a bad luck curse. It started with her just getting hurt frequently, but then it escalated. She started choking on her food, and now she has gangrene.” Dean faced Rowena and gave her a serious look, telling her he wasn’t going to take any shit on this.

“I know what curse you are talking about. Why didn’t you call me sooner? I could have helped?” She asked; she started looking through her bag for things.

“We thought we had it under control.” Dean flicked his head towards the infirmary, and Rowena followed him into the room. Sam was sitting in a chair next to you. He was holding your non-injured hand in his. His eyes were red, and his back was arched in devastation. He looked up when he heard Dean and Rowena enter the room.

“What the hell is she doing here?” Sam asked his brother, his face hard.

“I can help, dear,” Rowena said, walking around Dean to talk to Sam directly. “I know what she has; I can help.”

“You better.” Sam turned back away from her and returned to stroking your hand and forearm. Cas walked into the room as well, giving Dean a look of thanks and nodding towards Rowena.

“What do we have to do?” Dean asked; his voice was breaking now too. He knew this was Sam’s burden to bear, but he cared about you too. In the time that you had all been hunting together, he had come to love you like a sister. He knew you were a part of the family, a Winchester, since the moment he saw you kill about 6 vamps before he and Sam could even get in the house. He knew Sam wanted to marry you; he had to make sure that was going to happen. He couldn’t let you die, not like this.

“She has to crossover into the veil and then returns. The curse can only be broken by death; she needs to leave this world and enter the land of the dead. Then I can bring her back.” Rowena explained while she took some herbs and jars out of her bag, setting everything on the table.

“Dammit, I should have listened.” Sam hung his head.

“Listened to who?” Rowena was combining herbs and liquids in a bowl.

“Y/N, she was right. She said she needed to cheat death, and I didn’t listen, and now she’s dying from an infected cut.” Sam was shaking. He was so angry, his chest rose and fell with large and heavy breaths.

“Yes, well, sometimes it's hard to see past reason when it involves the ones we love,” Rowena said, showing a rare side of compassion. Sam looked up at her with remorse written all over his face. “I need her blood.” She said, pulling out a knife from her bag.

“Wait!” Sam yelled. “I’ll do it.” He took the knife from her and turned back to you. He took your hand in his again and cut a slit across your palm. Rowena held the bowl under your hand and let the blood drip in. She placed the bowl back on the table and grabbed a handful of herbs.

“velum intro pro vita,” She said as she threw the herbs into the bowl. It lit a small flame. You suddenly took a large breath before all the breath left your body and your pulse slowed before stopping completely.

\--------------------------------------

You sat up from the bed and blinked your eyes a few times before turning to Sam.

“Hey baby, I’m feeling better.” He wasn’t looking at you; he was staring at the pillow. You turned your head slightly and saw yourself laying in the bed still. “What the fuck?” You said, looking at your own face. You stood up and turned to face the situation fully. Sam was crying, holding your hand and running his fingers through your hair. Dean was standing next to him with his hand on Sam’s shoulder. His eyes were wet too, his forehead crinkled and his chest moving in fast breaths. Cas was behind them, his eyes focused on your face, lips parted slightly. Then you saw Rowena; she had her hands placed over her stomach, carefully focused on you.

“Hello, Y/N.” A voice said behind you. Your eyes closed as you knew what was coming. You turned to face the reaper behind you. He had stringy long hair that hung to his shoulders. He was skinny and tall, his face long with large features.

“I’m not going with you.” You stood tall, not letting yourself look scared. He nodded and took a step towards you.

“Y/N, it is easier this way. Death is just a path that we all must take.”

“Not now, I’m not ready.” You refused to back down; you had to get back to Sam.

“Then why are you here?” He asked you with a tilt of his head.

“I am not entirely sure; I know I was feeling sick, and I think I passed out. I was cursed; I needed to cheat you so I could break the curse. However, I am not sure if I died or if I was sent here to the veil.” You explained, hoping it got you out of this mess.

“Well then, let's take a look, shall we?” Suddenly you were transported to the worst night of your life.

\---------------------------------

The wolf was ripping your father apart. Your mother shoved you and your sister in the closet and closed the door. You covered your ears until it was all over until the noise stopped. Your little hand opened the door and looked at the blood around the house.

\----------------------------------

You were sitting in a cop car, your sister next to you wrapped in a blanket.

“We're going to take you to your aunts and uncles.” The cop said to you, touching your shoulder lightly.

“Did you find the wolf?” You asked him, looking into his eyes. His brow furrowed, and his lips parted slightly as he looked back at your house and then to you again.

“We are going to try, little one.” He said before walking away.

\-------------------------------------

“Are you insane!” Your sister screamed in your face. “There are no such things as werewolves! If you are going to keep talking about mom and dad, I’m leaving.”

“We have to talk about them! Something horrible happened, and we need to talk about it, understand it.”

“No, we don’t. Goodbye, Y/N.” She walked out the door, and you never saw her again.

\---------------------------------------

You were hovering in the corner of the cheap motel; you were shivering and crying. The heater wasn’t working, and it was about 35 degrees in the room. You hadn’t been able to sleep a wink, and your whole body was covered in goosebumps. You pulled the blanket tighter around you and closed your eyes, willing yourself to fall asleep. You watched the sunrise as the tears dried on your cheeks, and you slowly willed yourself to get up. You walked into the shower and prayed for hot water; finding lukewarm water was better than nothing you bathed yourself for the first time in days. Your stomach grumbled, and you shook your head, trying to get rid of the hunger gnawing away at you.

\-----------------------------------------

You shot your gun at the monster chasing you. Your heart was pounding in your ears, and your breath was coming in loud gasps. It seemed to have absolutely no effect against the creature as it continued to charge you.

“Shit!” You screamed and sprinted through the woods. Your feet were only taking you so fast, and the werewolf was quickly gaining speed on you. You turned quickly, heading towards your car, when you heard the breathing behind you. You felt the claws dig into your skin before your mind could catch up to what happened. You felt the wet heat of the blood pouring down your leg. You fell to the ground and rolled over on your back, aiming your gun directly at the wolf. You shot one clean shot to his heart, and he went down like a sack of potatoes. You dragged yourself to your car and took your pants off. The blood was gushing out of you; you were going to die. You grabbed a needle and dental floss and started to stitch yourself up, trying to ignore the pain. You spent the night in your car, trying to take care of your leg. Every movement hurt and brought fresh tears to your eyes. It was in that car on that night that you had never felt more alone. More lonely.

\--------------------------------

You opened your eyes to see yourself back in the bunker. You turned to your reaper; tears were falling freely down your face.

“I’m not going with you.” You stood your ground.

“Why? Life has not provided you with much happiness.” He cocked his head to the side.

“That man right there.” You turned to face him, pointing at Sam. “He is the love of my life, and I am not ready to leave him. Not because I don’t want to, but because it is not my time. I am going to marry him and spend the rest of my life with him. I will have his children and try to raise them to be like him. He is why I need to stay. We aren’t done helping the world yet.” You were breathing heavy, the tears drying on your skin.

“I’m sorry.” He raised his hands.

\-------------------------------------  
“hoc planum ad animam” Rowena shouted as she threw the herbs into the bowl again. You shot up from the bed with a loud breath filling your lungs. Sam grabbed you and pulled you to him; his tears fell into your hair. Dean was breathing loudly, too, as his hand fell to your back. Sam pulled you away from him slightly so he could look over your body. Cas stepped toward you and placed his hand on your forehead; you felt the familiar tingling through your body as all your wounds were healed.

“She’s cured.” He nodded, looking at Sam. You laughed slightly, relief flooding through your body. Sam was running his hand down your hair; he too was letting himself laugh and relish in the relief. He pulled away again and cupped your face in his hands, pulling your lips to his.

“How are you feeling?” Sam asked, leaning his forehead against yours.

“Honestly? Fucking starving.” You laughed, rolling your forehead against his.

“I’m on it, kid!” Dean said, shooting up and racing to the kitchen. Cas walked away too, following Dean.

“Thank you.” You turned to Rowena, taking her hand in yours.

“You’re welcome, dear.” Rowena bowed her head and walked out of the infirmary. Sam tucked a piece of hair behind your ear and leaned his head against yours again.

“I can’t stop touching you. I thought I lost you.” He whispered, his breath tickling your skin.

“I never mind you touching me.” You joked, your fingers playing with a button on his shirt. “You don’t have to worry about me going anywhere; I am staying right here with you.”

“I love you, so God damn much.” His hands were on your hips, pulling you even closer towards him.

“I love you too, Sam.” Your fingers were tangled in his hair.

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” He said, his voice breathy. Your eyes opened, and you pulled back slightly, looking into his face.

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” You repeated, letting the happiness fill you. You both chuckled and looked into the eyes of each other; there were so much passion and love between the two of you it could almost be seen. 

“Sam! Y/N! Dinners ready.” Dean's voice came from the kitchen. The two of you stood and made your way to the kitchen. You could easily walk on your own, and it felt so good to have your independence back. Sam couldn’t let you go through; his hands never left your skin. The two of you sat down to eat, and you looked at this family you had found in the darkest of times and smiled to yourself, thanking whoever was up there for bringing the light back into your life.


	4. Cursed 4

You poured the pancake batter onto the griddle, a smile coming across your face as you dropped the chocolate chips on each one. Strong arms came around your waist, Sam’s lips fell onto your neck. You let out a small moan and leaned your head back against his shoulder. Your eyes fell shut and licked your lips. His mouth left open kisses along your neck, moving his flannel you were wearing slightly to gain access to your shoulder.

“Sam! Let me finish breakfast!” You laughed when his hair tickled your skin.

“God baby, I can’t get enough of you.” His hand came up to cup your cheek, turning your face towards his.

“You already had me like 3 times last night!” You playfully swatted at his hands, laughing.

“Never enough.” Sam’s large hand fully encased your face as he planted a loving kiss on your lips. He let you go, and you flipped the pancakes, a smile still on your face. Sam made coffee behind you, thoughts racing through his mind. Dean walked into the kitchen, his robe open and his hair a mess. He walked over to you and ran his hand down your hair, pulling you to him to plant a kiss on your head. You turned towards him and smiled.

“I’m thrilled you’re ok, kid.” He smiled at you and grabbed your chin between his forefinger and thumb, looking deeply into your eyes. At that moment, you realized how much this whole thing had affected Dean; he also had been scared to lose you. Your heart swelled, and you pulled him to you and wrapped him into a tight hug, your arms closing around his neck. He hugged you back; you heard him breathe in and out heavily before he pulled away. He gave you one last smile and then walked over to grasp Sam by the shoulder and pour himself a cup of coffee. You placed the chocolate chip pancakes onto the table with syrup. The boys settled into their places at the table, and you all ate together.

“Where’s Cas?” You asked, taking a large bite of pancake.

“He’ll be back soon; he went to drop Rowena off at the airport,” Dean responded, finishing off his coffee. You nodded and felt Sam’s hand on your thigh, his thumb moving back and forth over your skin. You smiled at him and let your head fall against his shoulder, closing your eyes and relishing in the feeling of love. You and Sam cleaned up after breakfast and then retired to your room. Sam sat down on the bed and quickly pulled you into his lap.

“Baby, I can’t. I can still feel it from last night.” You ran your fingers through his hair. His hands were on your hips, pulling you even closer to him. His nose ran up your chest, over your neck, and then into your hair—his lips following the trail. Your breathing quickened, and your eyes closed, your head falling back slightly. “I’m serious, Sam. I’m sore.” You licked your lips and tried to lower your heart rate.

“I know, gorgeous, I don’t need anything right now. I’m just going to take care of you, make you feel good.” He picked you up and laid you down on the bed as his lips fell onto yours and his fingers brushed your cheek, placing a piece of stray hair with the rest. Sam kissed down your body, stripping you of your clothes in his wake. His mouth rolled over you and brought you higher and higher until you snapped and bliss-filled your whole body.

\-----------------------------

You and Sam were tangled in each other on the bed; he laid in between your legs with his arms wrapped tightly around you. His head laid on your chest, and you ran your fingers through his hair lightly, your skin still buzzing.

“You never told me what you saw.” He said, his voice hesitant.

“Saw when?” You asked him, lifting your head slightly. He, too, lifted his head and rested his chin on your chest; he licked his lips before talking.

“When you…when you crossed over.” He said carefully, avoiding the word he couldn’t say.

“Oh, well, I met my reaper, and he took me through some tough times in my life. He wanted me to question staying, the question of is alive. I refused, and he was just about to take me when Rowena cast me back into my body from the other side.” You answered, looking up at the ceiling.

“Did you see your parents?” Sam moved up your body; his face was level with yours so that you couldn’t look away. You blinked a few times before nodding.

“And my sister, I still miss her so much.” You were getting teary-eyed now, and you swallowed thickly, trying to push down the emotion.

“I know, baby, I’m sorry.” He held you; you buried your face into his chest and let yourself feel the sadness. You two laid there for a while before Sam looked down at you again, his thumbs wiping your tears away.

\-----------------------------

You decided that you wanted to go for a walk in the woods with Sam before lunchtime. Sam didn’t let go of your hand the entire time, he held you close to him, and you frequently saw him checking on you out of the corner of his eye. You loved the woods, the sunlight streaming through the thick of the forest. The smell of the earth and flowers. You and Sam shared shy smiles and lingering looks as if you had just started dating. There was a sense of passion that never seemed to fade between the two of you; everything about him filled everything about you. You two walked until you came to a pond. The trees lined the perimeter, creating a perfect border. The water was still under the patches of algae and lily pads. A large boulder sat mostly underwater, a frog perched on top. The soft and grassy earth gave under your shoes as you made your way to the edge of the water. Flowers danced in the light breeze as you stood with your feet almost in the pond, closing your eyes to breathe in the fresh air.

“It’s funny; I miss carrying you around.” He said as his arms snaked around your waist, his chin resting on your shoulder.

“Feel free to anytime, Winchester.” You laughed, bumping yourself into him slightly and turning your head towards his.

“Oh, you’re in for it now.” He said, grabbing both your hands in his large one and pulling them in front of him while he moved you behind him. He knelt slightly and bumped his back against your chest, your hands in front of his face. His hands came around to grab your thighs, and he quickly and effortlessly lifted you onto his back. You were both laughing so hard; you were gasping for air by the time he finally got you situated. You laid your head against his shoulder and kissed his neck before he began the walk home with you.

\------------------------------

Two Months Later

You were in the store grabbing some essentials. You put the milk into your cart and turned towards the cosmetics aisle; you needed somebody to wash and shampoo. You placed your favorites into your cart and walked towards the end of the aisle when something stopped you. What day was it? Your heart rate picked up, and you left your cart in the middle of the aisle, doing the math in your head. Holy shit.

\---------------------------------

You were sitting on your bed, legs crossed under you. Sam’s flannel hung loosely over your body; your hands ran nervously over your thighs. Your breathing quickened, and your lips parted as you gulped in the air. You played with your hair, putting it up in a messy bun and quickly ripping it out several times. The timer on your phone went off, and your blood became cold in your veins. You walked into the bathroom and picked up the little stick on the counter. Your lips parted, your hand coming up to cover your mouth as a small breath left your lungs. You looked at yourself in the mirror and wondered what your next move was.

Three Days Later

You got the ping on your phone that your package had been delivered. You raced to the front door and grabbed the box before Sam or Dean could see it, running back to your room to rip it open. You held it up and pressed your lips together, your eyes watering. You placed it into a box and wrapped it, trying to stop your hands from shaking the whole time.

Sam opened the box again to check all was good. He licked his lips and ran his hands through his hair nervously. He put the box back in his pocket and went into your shared bedroom, just in time to see you shoving something into the closet.

“Hey, is all ok?” He asked, coming to stand closer to you.

“Yeah!” You practically shouted; you had been jumpy the past few days, and Sam was beginning to wonder if you weren’t telling him something.

“Ok, well, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something?” He asked, placing his hands on your biceps, looking into your eyes.

“I actually need to talk to you too.” You said, nodding. Neither one of you could see it on each other, but both of your heart rates skyrocketed.

“You go first.” He said, leading you both to sit on the bed.

“No, it’s ok, you go first.” You licked your lips and hoped Sam didn’t see how hard you were trying to slow your breathing.

“Right, ok.” He ran his hands through his hair again. “Well. Well. I have been thinking, ever since I almost lost you, I can't stop thinking about our future.” He began kneeling in front of you. You connected the dots, and your heart stopped, your lips parted, and you looked deep into Sam’s eyes. “I told you about the first time we met and how I love your freckle. I told you how much you mean to me and that you’re the love of my life. I was wasting time telling you things when I should have asked you; I should have asked you long ago. I love you so much, Y/F/N Y/L/N, will you marry me? Make me the luckiest man in the world.” He pulled out a small black velvet box and held it in front of you, opening it for you. The beautiful ring sat perched in the box for your eyes to see.

“Yes. Holy God, Sam! Yes!” You laughed, tears rolling down your face. He took the ring out of the box and took your left hand in his, sliding the ring onto your finger. You both laughed against each other’s lips as he pulled you against him. He quickly pulled you away from him and looked into your face.

“What did you want to tell me?” He asked; you were in such euphoria that you almost forgot.

“Oh! Right!” You grabbed the box from your closet and sat back down on the bed. “I got you something.” You handed him the box; his eyebrows came together as he took it from your hands. He unwrapped the present and took the lid off; even more, confusion clouded his handsome features as he looked in the box. His large hands lifted the flannel onesie, making it look even smaller. His face opened as realization dawned on him. He looked at you with wide eyes that were swimming with unshed tears.

“Really?” He asked you, his eyes moving down to your stomach and then back up to your face.

“Yes. Really.” You nodded and leaned in closer to him, smiling at him.

“Oh my god! Oh my god!” He shouted and jumped to his feet, lifting you with him. He spun you slightly and rained kisses all over your face. He put you back onto your feet and took your face in his hands, and kissed you with so much passion it pulled all the air out of your lungs. He looked into your face, and you looked right back into his—happiness filling both of you to the brim.

\-------------------------------------

The two of you were holding hands when you walked into the library. Dean was sitting at one of the tables, a glass of whiskey in his hand. Cas sat next to him, also holding a glass of whiskey.

“Hey, you two. What’s got you so happy?” Dean asked, looking between you and Sam. You glanced up at Sam as he looked down at you, both of you smiling.

“We’re engaged!” You said happily, holding up your hand for Dean and Cas to see. Dean shot up from his chair and took your hand in his, looking at the ring sitting on your finger.

“Holy shit! Yes!” He grabbed you into his arms and hugged you close to your chest. “This calls for a celebration!” He laughed, looking over at Cas as he came to stand next to Dean. Cas also pulled you into a hug before looking happily between you and Sam. Dean poured two more glasses of whiskey and handed one to each of you and Sam. You looked at yours, poured the contents into Sam’s glass, and placed your glass onto the table. Dean and Cas looked at you with confusion on their faces.

“Right, uh well, one more thing uh…I- I’m pregnant.” You finally said the words out loud, and a flutter filled your body. Dean stopped dead in his tracks; his glass half raised to his lips. Cas looked at Sam and then looked at you again.

“Y/N. I- wow- what a freaking Wednesday!” Dean took control of himself and once again grabbed you into his arms. You were all laughing and hugging as Dean and Cas took turns congratulating both you and Sam. The four of you spent the night talking and planning a wedding with all the works. You laid your head against Sam’s chest and closed your eyes to take in a deep breath. Everything you ever wanted was coming true. You laid a hand on your stomach, feeling Sam’s hand come over yours as his eyes watered slightly.

“I love you.” You said, rolling your head back to look into his face.

“I love you too; I am so excited to spend my life with you and have this beautiful baby. I hope it’s a girl, and I hope she’s just like you.” You both laughed slightly. You looked around at these amazing men and just knew this was going to be the luckiest kid in the world.


	5. Cursed 5

Your body was tangled in the sheets and Sam. His breath was hot against your skin as his chest pressed against your back. You moaned slightly, and you ran a hand across your sweaty forehead, suddenly feeling sick. You licked your lips and felt all the moisture run out of your mouth, your breathing spiking. You pushed yourself out of bed and raced to the bathroom, catching yourself from taking a tumble a few times. You somehow made it to the toilet in time before spilling the contents of your stomach. Your cheek was pressed against the cold tile when Sam found you on the floor. You had stripped down to your skin and laid on your stomach on the ground.

“Y/N? Baby, you ok?” He said, placing his hand on your back and rubbing in small circles. You let out a loud groan and rolled over, letting Sam lift you slightly into his lap. Your head fell against his chest, and you relaxed as you listened to his heartbeat. He easily lifted you off the ground and carried you back to bed, letting you rest while he got you a glass of water. You chugged the glass and wiped your mouth with the back of your hand.

“Thank you.” You said as you placed the glass on the nightstand and laid back against the pillows.

“Anytime.” He said, coming to lay next to you. “Are you sick, or do you think it's morning sickness?”

“Well, I hope it's just morning sickness. I don’t want to be pregnant and sick.” You chuckled, slightly rolling your body into Sam’s, his arms immediately coming around you. His scent calmed you instantly, and your eyes fluttered from exhaustion. You were feeling more tired than usual, and you knew your body was starting to change drastically. Sam was always helping you through everything and being so kind and patient through it all. He was supportive, amazing, and God, you loved him.

You woke the next morning feeling better and a little more rested. You stretched and realized that Sam was no longer beside you. Getting up, you slipped on leggings and a large t-shirt before you went to the bathroom to wash up for the day. You made your way into the kitchen, and the smell hit you like a brick wall. One hand went to your mouth as the other went to your stomach, your back hunching forward, and a gag left your throat. Sam turned to look at you, his eyebrows coming together as confusion came over him. You ran from the kitchen back into the bathroom to throw up more, not understanding how you could have more in you. Sam slid in behind you, grabbing your shoulders and stroking your hair slightly. You lifted your head, breathing hard, and leaned your head against your hand on the toilet seat.

“It was the smell of eggs. It made me sick to my stomach.” You explained as you stood and walked over to the sink to brush your teeth again.

“Oh babe, I’m sorry. I’ll go throw them all away and make some pancakes.” He said after he brushed your hair behind your ear and kissed your forehead. You finished brushing your teeth, got another drink of water, and then walked into the kitchen again to find Sam over the stove. You smiled and sat down at the table, watching the muscles in Sam’s back move under his shirt while he poured and flipped the pancakes. You were so lucky to be so in love with this man that you stumbled upon one September night in Indiana. He took care of you in every sense of the word; you only hoped you could return the favor to him and your baby.

\------------------------

You were in the bathroom getting undressed so that you could take a shower. You stripped your shirt over your head, your eyes falling on yourself in the mirror, immediately stopping in your tracks. Your hands fell to your stomach as a small smile crept over your face. You were starting to show; there was a growing bump that you could trace over with your hands. You stepped under the warm water and let the heat relax, your muscles starting to get a little sore. You made your way to your bedroom and walked inside, grabbing pajamas out of the dresser before taking your robe off. Sam glanced up at you when the robe fell to the floor and stopped in his tracks. He got off the bed and made his way over to you, falling to his knees. His large hands cupped your stomach, his thumbs running over the skin by your belly button. You laced your fingers into his hair and smiled down at him. He placed his forehead against your chest and closed his eyes, taking in the moment.

“I love you.” He said; his breath was hot on your skin, and his chest rumbled against your stomach when he spoke.

“I love you too, Sam.” You answered, feeling him kiss your stomach.

\------------------------------

You walked into your bedroom, taking your shirt off so you could put on a bralette and call it a day. Your shirt and bra's restriction was starting to make themselves known, and you needed to feel free. You were on the bed in nothing but a bralette and a pair of Sam’s boxers when he walked in the room; his eyes landed on your body. Lust clouded the hazel color, and he walked towards the bed, a smile dancing over his handsome face.

“My boobs are getting bigger.” You said, staring up at him.

“I see that.” His eyes traveled down you.

“My clothes are too tight.” You ran a hand through his hair as he crawled onto the bed, his eyes never leaving yours.

“I’ll buy you new clothes, anything you want.” His lips connected with yours. Sam was always passionate; he always aimed to satisfy. Lately, however, it was a whole new world. He couldn’t get over you; all he wanted was for you to feel pleasure.

“I thought you were beautiful before, but seeing you like this…I can’t believe your mine; you’re the most amazing and beautiful thing I have ever seen.” He said, pulling away from you but still keeping his eyes locked onto yours. You smiled at him before pulling him to you once more so you could fall into bliss once again.

\---------------------------

“God, I want pizza.” You mumbled, your legs out in front of you on the couch.

“On it!” You heard Dean shout from the library.

“How the hell did he hear me?” You asked, lifting your head to look at Sam, giggling. Sam just shrugged with a small smile on his face and continued to watch the movie. Twenty minutes later, the smell of fresh pizza wafted through the bunker. Your mouth began to salivate, and you jumped up with excitement. You ran into the kitchen and grabbed a slice, sliding it into your mouth and moaning slightly.

“Good?” Dean was standing next to you, eating directly from the box as well.

“So good.” You raised your eyebrows at him. Your stomach was bigger now, so you couldn’t lean against the counter, and you were shifting your weight back and forth on your feet.

“You ok?” Dean asked, looking down at your feet.

“Yeah, my ankles are just a little swollen, and it's hard to stand on them for a while.” You explained while grabbing another slice.

“Sorry, my niece or nephew is giving you such a hard time.” He laughed. You turned towards him and smiled.

“No. No, it’s not the baby’s fault. I just wish I had stronger ankles.” You and Dean were both laughing now as you laid a hand over your belly.

Two days later, you walked into the living room and had to take a second look. Next to the couch sat a recliner that wasn’t there the day before. You looked around the room and then walked over to it and noticed a note addressed to you sitting in the seat. You picked it up and immediately knew Deans' blocky handwriting.

“Kid,

Don’t say I never did anything for you. Love you.

Dean.”

You smiled again and sat in the chair, feeling the relief wash through your bones and joints. Your eyes closed, and a contented breath left your lips. You rolled your ankles as the feeling extended down your legs and into your feet. You heard boots echoing on the walls and opened your eyes to see Dean standing with his arms folded over his chest.

“Thank you.” You looked at him with a large smile on your face.

“Your welcome.” He nodded and walked over to you, a smile on his face as well. “Are you hungry?” He raised his eyebrows.

“I’m always hungry lately.” You laughed, folding both your hands across your stomach.

“I’ll whip up some dinner.” He kissed your head and left you in your chair feeling safe, loved, and happy.

\---------------------------------------

You were in the kitchen with Sam making some tea; he was talking really excitedly about a new piece of lore he found when suddenly a feeling extended from your stomach into your back. Your face fell, and a hand flew to your stomach immediately. Sam stopped what he was doing and placed a hand on your shoulder, silently asking you if you were ok.

“The baby…the baby’s kicking.” You said, looking up at him and smiling. Sam placed both his hands on either side of your stomach, but nothing happened. You both waited patiently for your baby to kick once again, but it didn’t happen.

“I guess I will have to wait for it to happen again.” He said, disappointment evident in his voice. Just then, the baby kicked again, and Sam’s eyes opened wide. “Oh my god! Hi baby, it's me, your dad.” Sam was getting emotional now; he swallowed thickly and waited for more. The baby quickly resumed its kicking, and Sam’s face was just about the best thing you had ever seen. His dimples were showing in his wide smile, his eyebrows were raised, and his eyes were wide and searching.

“I think the baby likes your voice.” You said, resting a hand on his cheek. Sam couldn’t respond. He just looked at you and pulled you to him. His lips overtook yours, and you quickly melted into him. This was everything you always wanted.

\-----------------------------

You had just gotten out of the shower and were trying to put lotion on your legs.

“Ugh!” You stomped your foot and placed the lotion back on the counter.

“What is it, baby?” Sam’s arms came around you, his hands slid to the bottom of your stomach and held it up slightly, giving your back relief.

“Nothing.” You sighed, leaning your head back against him. “I just feel like I can’t do anything anymore; my stomach is always in the way.” As much as you loved being pregnant and watching your stomach expand, the limitations to perform everyday tasks were starting to get on your nerves sometimes.

“Here, let me,” Sam said as he got down on one knee in front of you, placing one leg on his thigh. He rubbed the lotion into your skin, his long fingers massaging into your soft flesh. He worked your ankle, allowing the swelling to calm slightly before he ran his hands up your calf. He used two hands to manipulate the lotion into one leg's skin before moving onto the other. You rubbed the oil that Rowena sent you onto your stomach; it was a combination of lavender, rose, chamomile, and vitamin E oils that really helped your skin stretch without leaving marks. Sam placed one leg gently on the floor and allowed you to shift your weight before picking up the other leg and starting the process all over again.

“Thank you.” You said with a smile; Sam’s face turned from one of concentration to admiration as he looked up at you.

“Anytime.” He responded before getting back to work. You knew he meant it; there was nothing he wouldn’t do for you and now this precious baby too.

\------------------------------

Sam’s hands were on your shoulders as he walked you through the halls, a blindfold on your eyes.

“Where are we going? What’s going on?” You asked for about the tenth time.

“It’s almost ready; hold on.” He said, turning you to the left as stopping you abruptly.

“Ready?” You heard Dean say, excitement in his voice.

“Ready,” Sam said as he took the blindfold off. You blinked a few times before your eyes clouded over with tears. You were in the spare bedroom that sat next to you and Sam’s room, except now it was painted a beautiful baby blue. The ceiling was a dark shade of midnight blue with stars painted everywhere. A rocking chair sat in a corner covered in blankets and pillows. Next to it a dresser that had pictures on top of you, Sam, Dean, and one of Cas. There was a crib on the far wall that already had sheets and a mattress ready for the baby. A swing sat in the other corner with stuffed animals nestled into the sheets. A changing table and a stand sat next to the door. You made a full circle, coming to face them once again. Tears were running freely down your cheeks as you pulled them both into your arms at once. Dean kissed your head and pulled away to look at you, his smile contagious.

“Oh my, God!” You said, clasping your hands together and putting them to your lips. “This is the most perfect and amazing nursery ever; thank you so much!” Your hands fell to your chest, and you took a large breath into your lungs.

“You’re welcome, sweetheart. I’m just glad you like it.” Dean said, placing a hand on your back and pulling you into a side hug.

“I love it! It’s absolutely beautiful.” You wrapped your arms around Deans' waist and nuzzled your face into his neck. You both laughed together before you let him go to embrace Sam.

“Fun fact: the stars are correct. Cas painted them exactly as they actually are in the sky.” Dean said, looking up at the ceiling.

“No way.” You said, looking up too.

“Way.” He nodded. The three of you stood in the nursery and took in the feeling of warmth and emotion surrounding you. This felt real when you took the test. It felt real when you saw your stomach growing. It felt real when you felt the baby kick for the first time. Now, standing in this room that would be your child’s room was almost overwhelming. This was it, your baby would be here in about a month, and you could hardly wait.

\-------------------------------------

You woke with a strange pain in your back. You rolled over and tried to get comfortable again; you were so big these days it was hard ever to feel comfortable. The pain happened again about 20 minutes later, and placed a hand on your back as your face scrunched in pain. You stood and waddled your way into the kitchen for some water, keeping a hand on your aching back. You were able to fall back asleep but woke again to this pain in your back and sides. You didn’t want to wake Sam as it was only three in the morning, but this felt different. You stood again and put on the outfit that you had planned to go to the hospital in before making your way to the bathroom to brush your teeth. You then went to wake Sam, pushing on his shoulder slightly. He rolled over to look at you, panic all over his face.

“I think it’s time.” You said, standing and allowing him to sit up. “We should head to the hospital soon.”

“What?!” He all but shouted. “Are you sure?” He asked you as he leaped out of bed and began throwing random things into a bag.

“Pretty sure.” You nodded and placed a hand on your back again as more pain came from your back and sides. Seeing you in pain seemed to calm Sam down weirdly. He helped you sit on the bed before making his way to the bathroom and getting dressed. You rested on the bed as Sam woke Dean to tell him what was happening and get all your stuff ready. You both had a bag packed for a week or so now so getting yourselves to the car was the easy part. Sam drove to the hospital as carefully but quickly as he could. The doors opened, and you were thrown into a wheelchair before you could say anything. Sam walked with you and the nurses up to the room, doing anything to remain calm. You were put into a hospital gown and laid down on the bed before a nurse came over to give you an IV of fluids. The contractions were coming faster now and becoming more painful. It was time; you and Sam were about to become parents.

\--------------------------------

A scream tore from your throat as you laid in the bed; sweat covered your skin, and pain radiated down your spine. Sam had one hand on your thigh, holding your leg up, and the other was holding yours, allowing you to squeeze as hard as you needed to.

“One more push, you can do it.” A nurse said from beside you. You nodded and propped yourself up on your elbows one more time and pushed as hard as you could. Screams were echoing throughout the room when you felt your body give. There was a stillness in the air as your daughter came into the world. A cry left her perfect lips, and the doctor held her up so you could see her. She was the perfect thing you had ever seen. A towel was quickly draped over her, and she was wiped somewhat clean before the nurse handed Sam the tool to cut the umbilical cord with. You could see his strong hands shake slightly and his face filled with wonder. Your daughter was then placed on your chest, and Sam was immediately by your side. His fingers ran through your hairline, and he placed a large hand on his daughter's back, covering her almost completely. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on your forehead; when he pulled back, he was crying, and then it all hit you, and you let the tears come as well.

“Hi Y/D/N.” You whispered to her, she stopped crying at the sound of your voice, and you snuggled her tighter.

“I’m so proud of you, baby,” Sam said as he kissed both of your cheeks. “That was the most incredible thing I have ever seen; I love you so much.” He kissed you fully on the mouth then, your tears mixing. She was retaken from you so she could be properly cleaned and swaddled and so you had time to change into a new gown. The three of you were taken into a different room where you would spend the night.

You were sitting in bed with Sam propped up next to you and your daughter in your arms when Dean and Cas walked in. Dean’s face was one of pure love and adoration when he looked at you and his niece. Sam stood and wrapped both of them in a tight hug.

“Come meet your niece, Y/D/N.” Sam offered to Dean and Cas as he sat back down next to you, wrapping an arm around your shoulders.

“Congratulations, Y/N, motherhood suits you,” Cas said, looking deep into your eyes and letting the left side of his mouth turn up in a smile.

“May I?” Dean asked, holding his arms out and raising his eyebrows.

“Of course.” You nodded and handed her to Dean, careful of her head. She squirmed in his arms slightly but soon settled and remained sleeping. He stared into her face, and you watched as his lips parted slightly. You saw his chest rise and fall quickly and the tears he kept in the corners of his eyes.

“She’s beautiful. Oh my god, she’s absolutely perfect.” He said, his body starting to rock slightly. 

“We think so too,” Sam said, smiling at you, his eyes full of love and pride. Cas soon took her from Dean, and you all took your turns holding her and passing the feeling of love to one another. Things couldn’t get any better as your daughter was surrounded by the three greatest men you knew. They all were already wrapped around her small finger, and you knew this was the start of the rest of your life.


	6. Cursed 6

18 Months Later

“Will you just sit still!” Claire said as she brushed blush across your cheek. You smiled and leaned back into the chair, closing your eyes and letting her take over. Your Backstreet Boys greatest hits CD was playing in your bedroom's background that you, Claire, Alex, Donna, and Jodi were all getting ready in. Your hair was rolled into curlers, a glass of champagne sat next to you on the dresser, and all of your dresses were hanging in the closet. Alex was in a chair on your left; her delicate hands painted your nails, she sang along to the music softly. Jodi and Donna were already on their third glass of champagne; they were laughing about god knows what behind you.

“Are you nervous?” Alex asked you, looking up at you. You took a deep inhale and smiled a small and soft smile.

“I mean, yeah…” You started. “I’m nervous because this is big, like huge, and it’s just a lot to process, but I love Sam so fucking much. I am in no way nervous about marrying Sam.” Alex gave your fingers a squeeze and got up to put her dress on.

“Open your mouth slightly,” Claire instructed; you parted your lips instantly. She ran the red lip stain over your lips, holding your chin slightly. She leaned back at the same time you opened your eyes; her face was scrunched slightly.

“What? Is it bad?” You asked, turning to look in the mirror and stopped in your tracks. Claire had added just enough to highlight your natural features while still making you look different than you did every other day. You turned to her and nodded in approval. She gave you a small smile and went to put her dress on. Alex stood behind you and began to remove the curlers from your hair. You all jumped at the bang from the door opening.

“Not yet!” You heard Cas say as he fell through the doorway, his arms flailing. Your daughter busted into the room; she ran in circles around Cas while he tried desperately to catch her. You heard Claire snicker next to you, and then you all fell into laughter at the scene before you.

“Mommy!” She screamed as she raced towards you. You lifted her up onto your lap, and she immediately wrapped her little arms around your neck.

“Hey, buggy.” You said, kissing her temple and running your hand down her hair. She looked at you and gave you a smile, showing off her dimples. She had Y/S/C and Y/H/C hair that fell in loose curls down her back. Her almond-shaped eyes were the same ever-changing hazel shade as Sam’s; they sat above her high cheekbones. She was a perfect mix of you and Sam, and it melted your heart.

“I’m sorry, Y/N, she woke from her nap and just took off.” Cas apologized, walking towards you.

“No problem, Cas, we should probably get our dresses on. Thanks for watching her.” You smiled at him as you spoke; his shoulders fell as relief flooded him.

“Right, well, I will leave you to it.” He said, walking towards the door; he paused and turned back to you. “You look beautiful. You all do.” He said, turning the knob and stepping into the hallway, closing the door behind him. You looked at your daughter and placed her on the floor; you stood up and grabbed a snack for her from on top of the dresser.

“Here, baby, have this while mommy gets dressed, and then we will get you dressed.” She grabbed the snack and sat down on the floor to eat. You sat back down in the chair, and Alex got back to work taking out the curlers. She pulled out the sections and ran her fingers through them to fold the curls into each other. Then she gathered the top half, pulled it back into a mess of curls, and secured it with a flower pin. You stood and turned to take off your robe. Jodi stood in front of you with your dress open for you to step into. Donna zipped the back and ran her hands over the fabric to make sure it laid flat across your skin. You turned and looked in the mirror. Your heart rate picked up slightly as you looked at this gorgeous bride looking back at you.

“You look amazing,” Jodi said, placing a hand on your shoulder.

“Thank you. Thank you all so much.” You smiled at all of them as you turned around. Alex stepped over to Y/D/N and wiped her hands and face with a cloth before helping her remove her clothes. You picked up her dressed and unzipped it before you crouched down in front of her. “Here, buggy, let's get you dressed.” You helped her into her dress and zipped up the back.

“Pwincess!” She said, grabbing the sides of her dress and twisting back and forth.

“Yes, you are the most beautiful princess in all the land! And every princess needs a crown.” You said, grabbing a flower crown off the dresser and placing it on her head, pinning it with bobby pins. She smiled at you and giggled, touching the crown slightly. You stood and took her small hand in yours, grabbing your bouquet with your other hand. There was a knock on the door, and you knew it was time.

\-----------------------------

Sam ran his hands through his hair again as he paced back and forth.

“Dude, sit still. You're making me nervous,” Dean said, grabbing hold of his brother's shoulders and looking into his eyes.

“Sorry, right, yeah. I just…well, I’m just so fucking happy. I love Y/N so much, and we have made this beautiful little life together, and now…well, now I’m going to marry her. I am going to be her husband; I’m going to get to call her my wife. I’m just so happy, and I have all this nervous energy in me because this is big like this is a big moment, and I don’t know what to do with all of it, hence the pacing.” The words tumbled out of Sam’s mouth; his breath was coming in large and heavy breaths. His dimples were showing from when he smiled in between words, and his eyes were swimming with amazement. Dean let a small breath, and then his features softened as a smile broke across his face.

“You deserve this. Sammy. You two deserve to have a family and a life; you deserve happiness. You almost lost her, and I saw you do whatever you could; I watched you take care of her like she was the most important person on this planet. You two deserve all of this, you guys are perfect together, and I am so happy for you. Also, thank you for giving me the most beautiful niece in the world that I can spoil rotten when you guys don’t know.” Dean laughed lightly. He was horrible, letting her eat whole candy bars, sleep in his bed when you were practically begging her to sleep in her own bed, throw her veggies on the floor at dinner.

“We always know.” Sam cracked back, the two of them falling into a fit of laughter. They heard a bang and then some talking and laughing before Cas opened the door; he looked out of breath. He leaned slightly against the door and took a deep breath.

“Y/D/N.” He said as an explanation.

“Ah.” Sam and Dean said in unison, knowing fully what he meant.

“It's time,” Cas said, nodding at Sam. Sam nodded back and grabbed Dean’s shoulder, and pulled him into a tight hug.

“See you out there,” Dean said as they pulled away. Sam and Cas went outside and walked into the woods. They took the path to the pond and came upon the scene of your wedding. There were a few chairs for the hunters attending, most of them already there and seated. Sam got caught in the decorations for a moment, his pace slowing. The trees were lined with white mesh fabric that wrapped around the tops of hanging lights, creating a whimsical look in the forest. An archway sat in the grass right before the pond; it was wooden and had flowers placed all over it. Across from the pond was a small field where Dean, Cas, and Sam had put up a tent and built a dance floor. Dean had set up a bar, and Claire and Alex had hung more lights from the posts. There were candles everywhere, on the dance floor, leading up the aisle, in the archway, across the bar. It was beautiful. Sam and Cas took their respective places at the archway and waited. Jodi and Donna were the last to join the crowd, taking their seats and holding back their unshed tears. The music started, Claire and Alex followed Y/D/N down the aisle. She was practically running with her basket and throwing flowers in every direction, giggling happily.

“Daddy!” She screamed when she saw Sam, and the crowd gave a collective laugh. Claire lifted her into her arms and placed her on her lap as they took their seats. Dusk was beginning to descend upon the woods making the diffused sun rays come through the branches. The sky was painted with pink, orange, and purple watercolors against the stark contrast of the dark trees. You walked into view, and Sam thought he might faint. All the air left his lungs, and his chest tightened. He swallowed and licked his lips, feeling all the moisture leave his mouth and everything faded around him. He couldn’t see anything else but you, couldn’t hear anything else but your laugh, you were perfect. Sam had to collect himself for a moment and wipe the sweat from his forehead. He finally was able to breathe again, and he touched his chest, feeling his heart stop.

Your hand was folded into Dean’s elbow as you started to walk. The decorations were amazing; you were distracted for a moment until you saw him. The moment his hazel eyes connected with yours, everything else fell away. You couldn’t hear the music, couldn’t see anyone else but him. Your breath came out as a shaky laugh as you and Dean approached the archway. Dean pulled you into a hug, kissing your temple before he took his place next to Sam. His hands took yours; his skin was so soft and warm against yours, it helped pull you back into the present. You licked your lips, finding your mouth suddenly dry as your heart was pounding in your chest. You were drawn out of your daze by Cas saying your name.

“Y/N, repeat after me.” You repeated the vows after Cas said them, never taking your eyes off Sam. You two exchanged rings and immediately grabbed each other’s hands again. “I now pronounce you husband and wife; you may kiss the bride,” Cas said with a smile. You practically jumped on Sam, your arms flying around his neck. He pulled you to him and lifted you off the ground slightly. You laughed against his mouth, his hand coming to twist in your hair. It was then you heard the clapping and cheering coming from around you. Sam placed you down on the ground, and you turned to face your family and friends. Y/D/N ran over to the two of you, and Sam lifted her into his arms, cuddling her against his chest.

“I love you.” He said, turning to you and wrapping one arm around your shoulders.

“I love you too.” You said, looking up at him.

“I give you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Winchester!” Cas said behind you, and the applause ramped up again as you and Sam walked down the aisle and over to the tent. Everyone followed you to the tent, Sam handed your daughter to Dean, and you two took the floor. Your song started, and Sam wrapped you into him; you gladly let your body melt into his. The two of you swayed to the music, getting lost in each other again. Slowly people started to join; Dean and Donna were first. Then Cas took your daughter onto the dance floor, spinning her around. As soon as the song ended, the party started. Drinks were poured, music was danced to, games were played. It was perfect. You were sitting at a table, resting your feet for a moment, when you felt hands on your shoulders. You looked up to see Sam; he smiled down at you and handed you a glass of champagne. You sipped on it as he took a seat across from you.

“Have I told you how beautiful you are?” Sam ran his hand under your dress, squeezing your thigh.

“You can tell me as many times as you want.” You joked, taking another sip.

“You look ravishing.” Sam leaned toward you, his eyes never leaving yours; you put your glass down and leaned forward too. He took your chin between his forefinger and thumb, pulling your face towards his. He pressed his lips against yours, swiping his tongue along your bottom lip. You softened into the kiss, his fingers spanning across your face. Suddenly, you heard the sound of glasses clinking. You and Sam pulled away to see your guests pointing at you and hitting their silverware against their glasses. You both started laughing, and you pressed your face into his shoulder. Claire walked over to you with your daughter on her chest.

“I’m going to put her down.” She said, stroking her back slightly.

“We can do it.” You offered.

“No, it's ok. You guys enjoy.” She smiled and walked into the bunker to get Y/D/N to bed; you stared at them, walking away. Sam wrapped his hands around your waist, leaning his chin on your shoulder. He kissed your neck, running his nose into your hair.

“I want another one.” You said, still staring at Claire and your daughter.

“Really?” Sam said, standing up as you turned to face him.

“Yeah, I do.” You said, placing your hands on Sam’s chest.

“I do too.” He smiled at you and kissed your forehead. “And I want them close in age.” He said against your skin.

“Well, we better get going then.” You said.

“I guess so.” He smiled at you. You loved the silent conversations you and Sam were always able to have just by looking at each other. Right now, he was letting you know to look forward to a night of passion in the near future.

The rest of the night passed with smiles, dancing, and running out of alcohol. You and Sam stumbled into your bedroom, giggling the whole time. He helped you out of your dress while you tried to get the pins out of your hair. You ran to the bathroom and showered together, grabbing each other like teenagers the whole time.

“Hair wash for my wife?” Sam asked you with a horrible British accent.

“Why yes, please, husband.” You were laughing so hard Sam had to almost hold you up. Sam’s fingers worked the shampoo into your hair and then ran the rest of the way down your body. He spun you and tilted your head back into the water. His hands were on either side of your face; he took a step towards you. His body was pressed against yours under the stream of water. He lowered his head so his mouth was inches above yours; his fingers traced the outline of your lips before he kissed you. His mouth overtook yours as he took your breath away.

You knew this was forever. He was forever. You had made a family together, and there was nothing the two of you couldn’t do. Your life with Sam Winchester already had a few chapters, but this felt like a whole new book. You were bound to each other by more than just a piece of paper, you were his, and he was yours, for the rest of your lives. As you started down this new path, you were so lucky to have such an amazing man to call your own. He was everything you needed, and you balanced each other perfectly. When he held you, you were at peace. You were safe. You were home.


End file.
